All that could have been said
by FosterthePhoenix
Summary: Drabbles featuring Hermione and Harry through the years. All drabbles add up to a story in which Harry and Hermione realize that it was fate that brought them together...and it's love that will keep them together. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**All that could have been said**

**Chapter 1, Year 1:Bonding experience?**

**An: This story is comprised basically of drabbles from the books and movies in which I think Harry and Hermione could have connected romantically. Each year will have at least two drabbles. All are based off of events or things mentioned in the books, though elaborated on. Basically, as the name shows, it's all that could have been said, at least in my opinion. Each scene adds up to make the story that would have been told had Hermione and Harry actually gotten together. Enjoy.**

**Setting: In the Forbidden Forest, 1****st**** year**

**Chapter: The Forbidden Forest**

**Rating: K**

_**Plongez maintenant dans cette histoire**_

Harry and Hermione stood closer together than they would normally, casting weary glances around their surroundings, and jumping at every noise. Hagrid stood quite a few feet in front of them, gripping his crossbow and muttering about forest intruders. Owls hooted sharply at random intervals, and sometimes they heard twigs cracking, twigs cracked by something other than themselves. The moon, shining brilliantly, cast eerie shadows on the ground, where occasionally silver blood spatters could be seen. Their breathing was harsh and quick.

Harry glanced at Hermione. She was nervously pulling a strand of her brown hair, chewing a fingernail. He knew she did it when she was nervous, as she did it when exams were being passed out, and when she was particularly worried about homework. Harry decided it would be in both of their best interests if they talked quietly, to distract themselves from the terror of the forest.

"Hermione," He murmured quietly. She turned, biting her lip, but looking distinctly relieved.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

Harry tried to think of something to say, and decided on a question.

"So…how d'you think you did on Professor Flitwick's test?"

Thankfully, she launched into describing her answers and worrying about passing. Relieved, Harry paid attention to every detail, to keep his mind off of the forest.

"…and I expect I might have gotten a 98% on the test, which is not great, but it will have to do, I guess." Hermione finished.

Harry blanched. "Hermione, that _is _great. I think I might have gotten at best an 88%, and that's best case scenario!"

Hermione cracked a smile. "You and Ron should study more, and then you wouldn't _have _to worry about your grades!"

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Hermione, you study all the time and _still _worry about grades."

Hermione grinned. "I suppose it's just in my nature."

They continued walking, talking about this and that. Both felt, inexplicably, happy somewhat that Ron wasn't here, and both supposed it was because they rarely got a chance to talk one on one, because Ron was always with them. Ron was both their best friend; it was just nice talking without him sometimes.

Harry, as they were walking, spotted a little flower with a silver blossom. He bent to smell it. A nice scent came off of it, smelling like a fresh meadow abloom in spring.

As he stared, Hermione came up behind him. "That's pretty…" she said quietly, and knelt to smell it. Her eyes closed, and she murmured, "Mmm…."

Harry stared at her for a second, and felt a slight twist in his stomach. Driven by impulse alone, he stooped and swiped up the flower. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder, who was still kneeling with her eyes closed. She got up and opened her eyes. She gazed at the flower. Harry gazed at it too, and then, with a start, thrust it at her.

"Here," He said in a rough voice he didn't recognize. He felt rather embarrassed. Why _had _he done it? He felt rather stupid, and his face could burn a hole in the night. Hermione however broke into a wide grin that made all embarrassment ebb away from Harry.

"Wow, thanks Harry! It's quite pretty, yes? I've no idea what kind of flower it is, but I expect I could always ask Professor Sprout. She ought to know. And I'll look up that everlasting potion professor Snape told us about and see if I can't brew it up." She grinned again, and gave him a quick hug. When she pulled away, both were blushing furiously. They both opened their mouth to say something, but at that second, Hagrid yelled, red sparks flew in the air. Hermione yelped, and her hand grasped Harry's. A second passed, and then they both let go, blushing again, and ran after Hagrid. Thankfully, Malfoy was just being a git, as usual. None too happily, Harry went to join Malfoy, shooting one last nervous look towards Hermione before going off on his own.

_Merci d'avoir lu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 1, Chapter 2: You'll be okay, Harry**

**Setting: After Snape's test, Year 1**

**Chapter: Through the trap door**

**Rating: K**

**An: Thank you reader, for you must show some interest in my story having reached the second chapter. This will be the last drabble for first year. Please be courteous and review! Even if you don't like it, review. I don't like it when people take the time to read, but won't take the time to give constructive criticism or tell me how they like it so far. Chapters due to become longer. **

_Merci._

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione figured out the puzzle. Good thing he had such a brilliant friend, or else he might have been stuck in here forever. Hermione muttered to herself as he watched her, shoving a lone strand of brown hair impatiently out of her face. She pointed out random potions from time to time, and finally, when Harry was starting to become worried they would never get out alive, Hermione gave a great sigh and smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Ooh, I get it!" She said, and pushed two potions forward.

Harry was sure she was right, but couldn't help asking, "Are…you sure?" He couldn't imagine, didn't want to imagine, what would happen if she were wrong…

"Yes, quite sure," she said, a bit of her old bossiness inserted in her voice once more. "Well, bottoms up, I guess." She put on a brave smile, although Harry could see some nervousness in her voice, and, before he could say anything, she tipped the contents of the bottle back into her throat.

With a great shudder, she slid smoothly to the floor.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, and ran to her, sitting on his knees and lifting her upper body in his arms. He didn't know what to do; he was scared silly, and he knew, if something happened to her…

Thankfully, she lifted herself off the floor quickly, a slight blush on her face. Harry was puzzled until he realized he had been holding her head and shoulders in his lap, and blushed too.

"I…I'm fine," said Hermione, with a slight hiccough. She drew a shaky breath. "It's just icy cold, is all."

Harry bit his lip, and then, realizing he was copying Hermione, he stopped. "Are you sure?" She smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Well, that…that's good." He wanted to add how scared he was that she would die, but bit his tongue just in time. "Well, I guess you should head back to Ron, he needs you. Remember, if I don't come back…" He let the grim statement fade into silence.

"Y…yes." He lip was trembling, and, all of a sudden, she ran at him, embracing him.

Harry was nearly knocked off his feet, and instinctively his arms wrapped around her waist. For a second, he could not think; in fact, he almost forgot to breath.

Harry quickly regained composure. "Hermione, go, we don't have much time!" He said, his voice sounding strangely high.

Hermione let go of him, and he saw, to his immense surprise, that tears glistened in Hermione's eyes. He felt the same strange twist in his stomach that he had felt in the Forbidden Forest. He wanted to wipe her tears. He fought the urge, and gently pushed her towards the door.

"I'll be okay, Hermione. I promise. Now go, go get Dumbledore."

A tear slid down her face, and her lips shuddered. "O…okay….be safe Harry…"

"Go, Hermione!"

"Okay…I'm going…" She gripped his hand, and then walked through the fire.

Harry watched her go, feeling something coiling in his stomach. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't welcome, either. Deciding rather uncertainly that it was simply nerves, and, downing the contents of his potion (It didn't make him fall, but it did make him shudder,) and, with one last look at Hermione's retreating back, walked through the fire towards his enemy.

**Thanks for reading, please Read and Review.**

_**Merci, d'avoir lu. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Book 2, Chapter 1: He called me 'Mudblood'**

**An: I just want it known that I apologize profusely for this chapter taking so long, I've been on holiday, and then I had company. I know, I know, no excuse, but still, I apologize. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Keep up on the reviewing; reviews are chicken soup for the author's soul, and my soul needs some warming over. So go on and tell me what you think after you read! What with the new review box, it's not terribly hard, you know. Also, I'm looking for drabble ideas, so if you review, you can tell me a pair you'd like me to do, and I'll work on it, while gathering ideas for my other works. **_**Merci! **_

_Continuer sur mes amis dans le monde merveilleusement passionant de mon imagination. _

Harry gasped as he heard what Ron said 'Mudblood' meant. He never would have guessed that 'blood purity' made any difference in the wizarding world. _Look at Hermione, _he thought angrily, _she's the brightest bloody witch in the whole year, and possibly the whole school, and both her parents are muggles! It shows what Malfoy knows_. When he thought of Malfoy, he felt a surge of hate that only increased when he glanced over at Hermione, and saw she had tears in her eyes.

Much as she tried to hide it, he could see them, glistening in her eyelashes, and as he looked, a single pearly tear dripped off of her eyelashes, and she swiped at it angrily and embarrassedly. Ron was belching slugs, with Hagrid hovering worriedly over him, and neither noticed anything. Harry, feeling awkward, walked over to Hermione, and feeling rather stupid, patted her awkwardly on the back.

"It's alright, 'Mione, you know Malfoy's just a right git, he's just jealous, you're the better person, you know that. You're the most brilliant witch in the year. It's okay, Hermione, he can't hurt you, not if I have anything to do with it."

He meant it, too. He silently swore that if Malfoy ever tried to hurt Hermione, he would have to go through Harry first.

Hermione's lip trembled, and, taking him completely by surprise, threw her arms around his neck with a breathless, "Oh, Harry!"

He was, like last year, nearly knocked over, and, also like last year, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, and found himself unable to think or breathe properly. He felt wetness on his shoulder, and Hermione's body shook with sobs in his arms.

He tightened his arms around her in comfort, and one hand went up to her bushy hair, smoothing it down. "It's okay, Hermione, it's okay…." He murmured into her hair, feeling slightly embarrassed. After about a minute, Hermione's sobs receded, and she pulled off his shoulder, her eyes puffy and red, with damp tear stains on both of their robes. She also looked slightly embarrassed, and patches of pink shone in her cheeks. She sniffled slightly, and began searching her pockets, presumably for a handkerchief. Harry, seeing she was having no luck, reached automatically into his pocket, and thrust one at her, murmuring, "Here…"

She took it gratefully, and dabbed her tears, before putting it in her pocket.

"I'll have that washed and return it to you as soon as I can Harry," she muttered, and finally looked up at him. She swallowed, and, looking down, muttered, "Thanks, Harry, for….for everything." The two patches on her cheeks grew bright red, and she sniffed again.

Harry's felt a twisting sensation in his stomach again, and before he realized what he was doing, he had taken her chin in his hand, and lifted it up so that she was looking at him. They were around the same height, and so when he lifted he face up, they were eye level. She was so dejected she hardly seemed to notice the odd gesture.

There was so much Harry wanted to say, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a simple, "You're welcome."

Hermione gave a watery smile, and Harry grinned back, unaware that Harry still had Hermione's chin in his hand, and they were staring into each other's eyes until they heard a slight cough. Immediately, they broke away from each, cheeks glowing, and whipped around. Ron was gazing open-mouthed at them, his eyes wide, not realizing a rather large slug was dangling from the side of his mouth, and, as they watched, fell into his lap. Hagrid was obviously the one who had coughed. He was setting a plate of his rock cakes on the table, and his eyes were twinkling strangely under his bushy hair.

Clearing his throat loudly, he said, "Well, once yeh guys are all fit wit yerself, I got somefing for yeh all to eat."

Hermione and Harry, cheeks still burning, sat at the table and made forced conversation the rest of the visit, but unknown to Hagrid and Ron, and perhaps even unknown to Harry and Hermione, both remained clasping hands until they bid goodbye.

_Merci des amis. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Are you alright?**

**An: Hello my little lovelies. First off, I really am sorry for this chapter taking so long. Can you forgive me? I had a bad case of writer's block, and I was busy getting my new fanfic written up. (You should totally check it out.) Well, enjoy! This took me a good while due to writer's block.**

_Continuez, mes amis._

Harry made a face, and Goyle copied it in the mirror. Ugg. He felt a little bit bad for the oaf, knowing that this was what he saw every time he looked in the mirror. The face was caused by the disgusting, lingering aftertaste of the Polyjuice potion. Ron was beside him, incognito as Crabbe. Yet Hermione was missing, still not having come out of her stall, disguised as Millicent.

Ron checked his watch. "C'mon, 'Mione, we need to go!"

Harry yelled, "Yeah, we know Millicent's ugly, but that's no need to…"

He was cut short by Hermione speaking quickly in a squeaky, breathless voice.

"Oh….umm, you lot go on ahead, I'll….I'm…"

Ron looked disbelieving, and, shaking his head, turned to leave, with a, _what can you do? _Look on his face. Harry however, hovered.

"Hermione…..are you _positive _you're alright?"

He heard a slight sniffle that alarmed him, but she said, "Y…yes. Now go! Before the potion wears off!"

Harry, feeling uneasy, exited with Ron.

As they hurried back to the bathroom, having changed into them, Harry was furious, about a number of things. One, they had found out Malfoy was _not _the one attacking the students. Two, Mr. Weasley was being questioned by the Ministry, and three, Malfoy had said he hoped Hermione was the one attacked next, and he hoped she died. This made his blood boil, and it had taken every bit of his willpower not to hex Malfoy then and there. Even now, he wanted to drive a punch right into Malfoy's pointed, sneering nose.

" 'Mione, we're back!" called Ron.

There was a silence. Glancing nervously at each other, they gripped their wands and advanced. "Hermione?" called Harry anxiously.

Suddenly, Moaning Myrtle popped out of her stall, grinning devilishly. "Oh, wait 'till you see it, it's _hilarious…._"

"Hermione, open the door, will you? We promise we won't laugh, even if you still have something Millicent about you."

Sobbing loudly, Hermione threw open the door, and Harry found himself face to face with Hermione, but a Hermione with the fur, ears, eyes, and tail of a cat. Myrtle burst out in peals of laughter, and Ron snickered, but Harry was genuinely worried.

"Hermione, what-

"Th-the h…h…hairs! T-they w-w-were _cat _hairs! M-m-m-Millicent m-must have…a…a _c-cat!_"

"It's okay, Hermione." Said Harry, grasping her hand , and pulling her out of the stall, meanwhile throwing a nasty glare at Ron, who immediately shut up. "We can go to Madam Pomfrey's, she never asks many questions…"

Sniffing, Hermione allowed herself to be led out of the bathroom, one hand gripping Harry's and the other hiding her face. Myrtle laughed loudly as they left, and yelled,

"Wait 'till they find out she has a _tail!_"

"Shut up, Myrtle." Snarled Harry and she did.

A month later, Hermione was pretty much back to normal, except her eyes, which still glowed yellow and resembled a cats. Harry visited her every day, followed by a less than willing Ron, giving her her school books, and chatting about what was going on at school. One day, though, Ron was off doing a detention for Snape, and Harry came alone.

Hermione smiled when she saw him. "Oh hello, Harry. Where's Ron?"

"He had to do a detention with Snape."

"Really? What did he do?"

"He chucked a rat spleen at Malfoy."

"Why, whatever for?" Hermione's eyes were round, a small frown on her face. With her yellow eyes and wild hair, she looked like an Amazon.

Harry shrugged. "He was talking about Mr. Weasley."

Hermione shook her head angrily. "That Malfoy…ooh, he really makes me angry."

"Yeah, me too."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't let Malfoy get to you Harry; you're 100 times better than him."

The compliment made Harry's stomach fell warm well through the rest of the visit, and didn't go away until he closed his eyes to sleep.

_Fin._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I'll find a way, Hermione**

An: Okay, first off, YOU GUYS BLOODY ROCK! I uploaded the last chapter, and after a few hours, checked my email, and I had **18 **emails about this story! That's the most I've ever gotten, so thank you! I'll try to make it up to you by making this drabble extra fluffy and long, and getting it uploaded quickly. Okay, so, to answer questions:

**EllaLewis: **No, I don't think so, because in the 1st book, Hermione mentions Professor Flitwick told her she got a 112% on her exam, and in the 5th book, Harry asks Fred what the letter grades mean, like Troll, and Exceeds Expectations. Valid point, though. I appreciate that you read into my story enough to pay mind to that, you eagle-eyed reader, you.

**GenetiX23: I'm **glad you don't have any criticism for me, but I'm not happy you haven't found anything you _love _about the story. Hopefully, somewhere along the lines I can change your mind!

_Merci, mes Amis._

Harry hurried along after Professor McGonagall, feeling cold dread in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong? Had there been another attack? And, how could she suspect him? And if she did, why was Ron beside him, also hurrying, cursing as he tripped over his overlong robes?

His worst fears of another attack came true when McGonagall led him to the Hospital Wing. She opened the door….

And he saw Hermione. He spotted another girl, the blonde girl who Ron and he and asked for directions after taking the Polyjuice potion, but he found he couldn't think of that much, as he rushed to Hermione's side, staring down at her in horror. He eyes were wide open in fear and shock, and her fists clutched tightly. He vaguely heard Professor McGonagall asking him about a mirror, and him answering back. He stroked her hand almost absentmindedly. He heard Professor McGonagall gently excuse herself, and felt her hand grip his shoulder before leaving.

"C'mon, Harry, we ought to go, dinner, you know, Dinner…" Ron said, tugging on his arm.

Harry heard himself answering, "You go on, Ron, and I'm not really hungry."

"Are you, are you…sure?" Ron said, but he was already edging towards the door.

"Yeah," said Harry, forcing a smile.

Ron left.

And Madam Pomfrey had retired to her office earlier; it was just Hermione and him. Harry pulled up a chair, and gazed down at her. He gently stroked her hand, staring down at her. Hit by a sudden impulse, he glanced around to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't around, or that Ron wasn't lingering in the shadows, and, when he was satisfied neither was there, he put a hand hesitantly on her shoulder-length hair. He was surprised to find that, her hair, which he had always thought as being bushy and coarse, was in actuality smooth, her curls wild yet soft. He ran a hand through it fascinatedly, and found also that, although he had always thought of it as just brown, he saw there were also subtle copper highlights. He looked at her chocolaty brown eyes, and was astonished to find that gold specks surrounded the pupil. How had he never noticed that? Her eyelashes were long, and curled upward. A light smattering of pale freckles covered her cheekbones and nose. Her skin was clear and blemish-free. He looked down at her hand, which he was still stroking, and saw that, although her nails were not painted, they were clipped and clean.

He felt a twist of his stomach, and gripped her hand, his other gently touching the side of her face.

"Hermione, he whispered, "Oh, Hermione, I don't know what to do! You were always the brilliant one, always! I can't figure this out on my own…I wish you were here Hermione, we need you…_I _need you."

He looked back down at her, into her brown-gold eyes, and continued,

"I _will _find out whom, or _what _did this to you. They won't get away with this. I'll…I'll find away, Hermione, I swear I will. Don't worry, we'll find out who did this, and bring them to justice."

Harry knew he was rambling somewhat, and that Hermione obviously had no idea what was going on, but it felt nice getting it off of his chest. He stroked her hand again, and linked his fingers through hers, and hesitating, his breath catching slightly, he bent his face down to touch their hands. The warmth soothed him, and he closed his eyes, rubbing his face against their entwined hands. It made him feel comforted and safe, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. It put him at peace, and, smiling slightly, murmured,

"Goodnight, Hermione."

He left, aware that, even though he felt comforted, he also felt a lonely, twisting sensation in his stomach that he couldn't understand. It unnerved him, but he didn't pay much attention to it. It probably was nothing, anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I've missed you**

**An: Hello, my little darlings. Hope you are having a good day! If not…well, hopefully this chapter will fix that, or at least make it not as bad! Thanks to all who reviewed and questioned; I do like being kept on my toes. I try to draw out scenes on paper to give me an idea on how to describe what I picture in my head in words, but…well, let's just say I'm no artist. XD Enjoy, and note that this is the last chapter of year two.**

_Continuez._

Harry looked into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes, exhausted from the fight with the Basilisk, but one question still burned in his mind.

"Professor, what about Hermione? Is she all right? Does she remember…anything about the attack?"

Dumbledore put his hands up. "She is fine, just fine, Harry. She remembers seeing the basilisk, yes, and she, as well as the rest of the poor petrified people, shall wake up soon, and when they do, they will be alerted that you have killed the basilisk. I am quite sure you will see her at the feast.

Grinning, Harry got up. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore grinned back, his eyes twinkling. "You're quite welcome Harry, but it is I who should be thanking you. You showed me great loyalty, saved Miss Weasley, and kept the school from closing. You are a hero, Harry, and I'm sure, after you've cleaned up a bit, your friends, especially Miss Granger, will be quite happy to see you."

Harry grinned again, and exited.

The feast was very fun in the first place. People were still in their dressing gowns, and everyone cheered when he came in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley threw themselves at him, thanking him again and again.

But, perhaps the best part, was when the petrified victims came out.

Collin came first, and flung himself at Harry, and refused to let go of his waist until Ron more or less gently tugged him off.

Next came Justin, who kept saying, "I'm so sorry Harry! I'm so sorry!"

Nearly Headless Nick came out next, and shook Harry's hand with both of his own, grinning.

Finally, Hermione came out. She yelled, "Oh, Harry, you solved it! You solved it!" She flung herself on him, to the wolf whistles and cheers of the crowd. Normally, Harry would have been embarrassed by this, but he found he didn't care. He hugged her fiercely back.

"No, you solved it, Hermione. Without you, we never would have figured it out. You're the _real _hero, Hermione." He hesitated. "I've missed you, Hermione."

She pulled away, and a huge smile lit up her face. "Oh, Harry, I've missed you too." She squeezed his arm, and turned to Ron. She shook his hand.

All through the rest of the feast, through the announcement of Gryffindor winning, and the exams being canceled (Harry snorted at Hermione's response to that.) All through the feast, however, the main thing that kept Harry's spirit up was Hermione gripping his arm, a huge smile lighting both of their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: D'you fancy a walk?**

**An: Hello, my pets. Hope you're having a lovely day! So, first chapter of third year, who's excited?! I am. From this point on, all books will have a sight more chapters, as Harry and Hermione are older, and have more "moments". Thanks to everyone who favorites and reviewed and followed, and a HUGE shout-out to ****ElizabethAnneSoph**** and ****EllaLewis,**** my fab regular reviewers! I appreciate it! Enjoy!**

_Continuez mes amis._

Harry stretched, his arms reaching to his headboard. When he heard his back crack satisfyingly, he eased them back to rub his head, as he sat up. He glanced blearily around, his vision fuzzy, until, fumbling, he found his glasses. He propped them on the bridge of his nose, and his vision became clear. He found himself in the bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron. He looked over at Ron's bed. It was empty. Yawning, Harry slid out of bed, and pulled on his clothes, before padding off to the door.

He found Ron sitting on the top step of the stairs looking gloomy.

"Hey, mate, what's up?"

Ron turned to look at him sulkily. "Mum said I couldn't go out with you and Hermione because I haven't finished packing. But it's going to take _ages. And _she said I have to help Percy look for his _stupid_ badge and clean his _stupid _picture of Penelope."

Harry said, rather half-heartedly, "I could help you…"

Ron got up, his ears red. "No, it's fine." He hurried off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry tromped down the stairs, and ran into Hermione. She almost toppled down the stairs, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her upright, ignoring the strange flip in his stomach, a flip he had been having every time he saw Hermione, a flip that had occurred ever since he had seen her the first time on Diagon Alley this year. He couldn't understand why his stomach flipped, it just did. He always just chose to ignore it.

He took a good look at her as he helped upright. Her hair was longer than last year, the curls somewhat more tamed. She had started wearing a touch of makeup, and it suited her.

She let go of his arm, and smiled at him. "Oh, thanks, Harry. Where's Ron?"

Harry shrugged. "His mum said he couldn't be with us today, not until he packed and helped Percy."

Hermione shook her head and tutted. "If he would just do it quickly, he wouldn't have to worry about his mum making him pack when he could be with us."

Harry shrugged again, before asking, "So….d'you fancy a walk? I imagine it'll take Ron a while…"

Hermione frowned very slightly. "Just the two of us?"

Harry felt his face burn, feeling rather stupid. "Well…yes. Unless you want to ask Ginny, or…."

"No, no, It's quite alright, I think it would be fun, just us."

Harry furiously hoped that the fact his stomach was flipping was not noticeable to Hermione. "Yeah…yeah okay. C'mon."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They strolled through the street, six hours later, enjoying large chocolate strawberry ice-creams. They had entered many shops, at first talking rather awkwardly, as it was odd being there without Ron, even though they were best friends, but the awkwardness had melted quickly, and they were now quite happy, having laughed a lot, trying on ridiculous oversize hats featuring things like a fluffy trim and toad skin fabric before being yelled at to exit the store, snickered over the pranks sold in the joke shop, and just generally bantered. It was good fun to the two thirteen year old.

Hermione smiled and nudged Harry with her shoulder. He nudged her back, grinning. They meandered over to a bench and sat down, throwing the remains of their ice creams in the rubbish bin. Hermione leaned against Harry, and he wrapped an arm around her. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. Their eyes were closed in tiredness of walking up and down the street, their bellies full of ice cream. This time, Harry felt no flip in his stomach. Why would he? Their pose was so natural feeling and right.

"Harry," Hermione whispered in her ear. "Harry, I…."

Suddenly, Ron trotted into view. "Hey, you lot! I'm finished, thank Merlin! C'mon, let's go play exploding snap or something…"

Both Harry and Hermione jumped apart, and hurried after Ron, but Harry couldn't help but wonder….what was it that Hermione had tried to say? He wanted to know, but he figured now was not the best time. The only thing he was worried about was if Hermione would ever want to tell him.

_Fin. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: That damnable Grim**

**An: Wotcher, m'dears! Let me first say I'm am very sorry that this chapter took so long, I had **_**horrid, **_**I repeat, **_**horrid **_**writers block, and it didn't only apply to this story either. I know, I know; it's no excuse, and I should go die in a hole. But, you know, please forgive, as I don't want to die in a whole. It would be rather hard and uncomfortable, and anyways, I would **_**never **_**finish the story. Anyways, first off, this drabble is the first teen rated one, as there is some cursing. Hey, they're thirteen, what d'you expect? Also, I am running a poll on my profile as to what my next one-shot should feature, and, if you'd like to see some more Harmony action from moi, Luna/Neville or Severus/Hermione action, vote now! Also, if you'd like to add another pairing to the poll, just message meh! Now, for the story, and this time, get your lazy hands out of your arses and review, even if it's only one word. Last time, I only got two reviews, and with 2,273 views I **_**pretty **_**sure there are more people reading than that. So c'mon!**

_Continuez, mes amis._

Harry stared morosely into the flickering fire, a glum look on his face. Hermione sat next to him on the floor, reading quietly**, **however, she kept glancing up at him, looking concerned. Ron sat on the couch, cursing as he tried finishing Snape's essay, which was due tomorrow, and which Hermione had refused to let him copy.

As the minutes stretched on, with very little chatting going on between the trio, and much of it done on the part of Ron, who nattered away about Quidditch, so much so that Harry thought it was no wonder he hadn't finished the essay yet.

After a few hours, Ron stretched. "Finally done," He declared, punctuated by a huge yawn.

Hermione glanced at Harry once again, who hadn't responded in any way to Ron, and thoroughly surprised him by throwing her hands up in the air, and said, "Oh, Harry, _do _stop brooding over that _stupid _Grim, honestly, you'll worry yourself sick over it!"

Harry stared at her for a moment, rather surprised by her outburst, before looking away, muttering, "I'm not brooding, Hermione."

She moved closer to him, gripping his hand. "Harry James Potter, don't you lie to me! I know you're brooding, and I know it's about that Grim! Just forget about what that old fraud said, yes? The Grim doesn't even exist!"

At this point, Ron butt in angrily, "I think he should be scared, Hermione! My uncle Bilius died after he saw a Grim, it's serious! Just because McGonagall said it wasn't true doesn't mean it isn't!"

Hermione sniffed. "You were calling her a right old fraud too, Ron, if I so recall. Besides, a few cold dregs in a tea cup that _supposedly_ looks like a so-called Grim. I'm telling you, it doesn't exist!"

At this, Ron jumped up, his essay and book clattering around his feet. "You don't know what you're talking about, Hermione! Just because it isn't in one of your precious books or you precious teacher didn't mention it, doesn't make it false!" His ears grew bright red as his voice increased.

Hermione jumped up too, her eyes flashing, feet set apart, and fists balled. Her hair seemed to puff up to twice its original size. "HOW _DARE _YOU, RONALD WEASLEY! HOW _DARE _YOU INSULT ME JUST BECAUSE I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THERE IS A DEATH OMEN OVER OUR BEST FRIEND! IT'S ALMOST AS IF YOU _HOPE _THERE'S A DEATH OMEN OVER HIM! BESIDES, ANYONE WITH AN OUNCE OF LOGIC OR HALF A BRAIN CELL WOULD KNOW THAT THAT….THAT _DAMNABLE _GRIM IS FAKE!"

The few people left in the common room, due to the late hour, nevertheless whipped around, staring open-mouthed at Hermione, whose chest was heaving, and her eyes wild. Ron looked as if he had been slapped, and Harry knew he probably looked the same. In the few years they had known Hermione, they had never heard her curse, and she hardly lost her temper quite like _that. _So, it was quite a shock to them.

Ron shook his head, and muttered, "Whatever." He gathered up his homework, and trumped to the stairs. At the base, he called over his shoulder, "Harry, you coming?"

Harry stared at Hermione who had flung herself down on the couch in Ron's old spot, glaring at the fire. Deciding he'd rather stick with her, he shouted back, "Nah, mate, I'm going to stick own here for a while."

Ron shrugged, and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry settled himself next to Hermione. As soon as Ron was out of sight, to Harry's immense surprise, Hermione burst out laughing. She laughed so hard her head fell on to Harry's shoulder, tears of mirth coming out the corners of her eyes. Harry grinned, and put an arm around Hermione. As soon as she stopped laughing, she scooted closer to him, so that her shoulder touched his chest. She flung her legs up the couch beside her.

"Ah, did you see his face when I cursed," Hermione said, wiping a tear from her eye, giggling feebly and tiredly. "It was p.…priceless."

Harry grinned. "Well, we've never heard you curse before. It was pretty scary."

Hermione gave a short bark of laughter. "Me, scary? That's only when I wake up."

Harry snorted. "Or when you do bad on an exam."

Hermione giggled, before turning to face him, looking stern. "But, seriously, don't let the Grim bother you. It's just that old hag trying to be dramatic."

Harry smiled at her. "I won't."

She smiled back. "Good."

They stayed snuggled close together, until, out of exhaustion, they both dozed off, until, sometime in the middle of the night, they awoke, and went to their proper beds, with one last squeeze of each other's hand, both too exhausted to be embarrassed.

_Fin. _(And remember to review, favorite, follow, and vote on my poll. Umm, not necessarily in that order.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: To save a life**

**An: Cheerio, my dolls! Hope everyone is having a stellar day, and that this makes it even better! Thanks to all for the reviews; the warm my heart and give me reason to keep writing, even though I still have a bad case of writer's block, and had to put one of my stories, The Fountain of Life, on hiatus. But, I shan't dare to put this story on hiatus, ever. I enjoy writing it too much, and I enjoy seeing people's reviews. Reviews make me write faster. So, review, and enjoy this chapter, and the poll on my profile will be up for two more days. So far, Harmony is winning! **

_**Continues un histoire, mes amis.**_

Harry saw fuzzy, faint images, paired with a slightly distorted noise the sounded like heart-wrenching sobs. He thought perhaps the subject of these images was Hermione, who appeared to have her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. He could make out bright red hair that he assumed to be Ron, standing slightly behind her, looking mortified as he awkwardly patted her back. He heard someone that sounded like Dumbledore speak soothing words to Hermione, before he felt something, like a stretcher, slide beneath him and lift his into the air. He noted a hand grasping his before he blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Harry stared in horror at the remains of his faithful broomstick. Ron stared sadly down at the broom, but Hermione came up beside Harry, and sat in the chair next to him, gripping his hand. Up close, he could tell she had indeed been crying; her eyes were bloodshot, and she kept sniffing, her hair in a disarray. He gripped her hand back, and laid back against his pillows, no longer able to look at the splintered pieces of his broomstick.

By then, most of the others had left. Ron, in an oddly high voice, said, "Harry…Harry, I think I'm going to see if there's any way Professor Flitwick can fix this." He gestured at the broom, and then began gathering up the pieces, putting them in his bag before leaving, one last glance at Harry and Hermione, their hands clasped together.

As soon as Ron left, to Harry's great surprise, Hermione burst into tear. Her head fell forward onto Harry's cot.

Taken completely by surprise, Harry found he could only stare at her for a moment. Seeing her sob like this, her shoulders heaving and shaking, tears dripping out from behind her hands, made him feel a twisting in his stomach, and put a bad taste in his mouth.

Shaking himself out of it, he shifted himself awkwardly so that he was sitting up against his pillows, ignoring the pain in his body. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her forward, and his hand stroked her hair. "Hermione, what's wrong? Hermione, please don't cry, please, I'm alright, truly…"

She gave a shuddering sigh, and wrapped her arms around him, her head lying on his shoulder. "Oh, Harry," She whispered, a husky sadness in her voice. "I thought…I thought you were….d…dead."

Harry gave a half smile, pulling her gently off of his shoulder, so that she could see. Her eyes, almost amber in color, glittered with unshed tears. She had her head hanging, so Harry put a finger lightly under her chin to make her look at him.

"Hermione," he whispered, "I'm fine, truly. Please don't cry, I can't bear seeing you upset."

Hermione sniffed, and whispered back, "I can't bear seeing you hurt."

Harry's stomach twisted worse than ever. His hand was still smoothing her hair, seemingly on its own. Hermione had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her eyes penetrated his. His arms had slid to wound around her waist, and they sat there like that, and, looking back, neither could tell whether it was 10 seconds or 10 minutes. Then, slowly, inch by inch, their faces moved closer and closer together, and, when they were only an inch away…

Madam Pomfrey burst in. She was looking at some paperwork, and Harry and Hermione, with a sharp jerk, jumped away from each other, slightly in shock. Madam Pomfrey glanced up, and waved a quill impatiently from Hermione to the door. "Well, go on then, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter needs to take his Dreamless Sleep potion."

Hermione jumped up, and hurried out, sparing one last glance at Harry before fleeing the room. Harry looked after her, obediently taking the potion, and his last thought, before going under, was, _what in Merlin was that about?_ For the life of him, he could not understand what had almost gone on between him and Hermione.

_Fin, mes amis._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I won't let him fall**

**An: Okay, so, let me first apologize. I admit that my last chapter's Author's note was harsh, but I beg of you, don't take it the wrong way. I meant it to be funny, not egotistical or rude. It's just that it warms my heart to see that I have gotten a review, as I love to know what people thought of the story. However, that gives you **_**absolutely **_**no right to respond the way a certain person did. It hurt my feelings, being called basically an egotistical, rude person who doesn't know how to spell or proofread correctly, and that is why I deleted that certain person's review. And, "Certain person", if you are reading this, you said you wouldn't be bullied into reviewing; well, I won't be bullied to giving into to you. If this offends you, than consider us even. If you do not continue reading the story, **_**I do not care. **_**And, for your information, I'm not apologizing to you; I'm apologizing to my other readers, most of who seemed to have the maturity to consider my last Author's note the way I wished, as funny. You are no better than a cyber-bully troll, and I will treat you as one. On that note, please enjoy the story, and I'm sorry if I misspell something, or do not use the correct wordage, as a certain person was only too happy to point out, as well as offering to cut me up and throw me in a hole. Also, note that this chapter is in Hermione's point of view, and for everyone else, I hope you weren't **_**too **_**miffed by Harry and Hermione's almost moment, but they aren't anywhere near having their first kiss yet. ;) Enjoy.**

_**Continuez.**_

Hermione trudged on the narrow path between the castle and Hagrid's hut, lost in her thoughts. Anyone who may have viewed her would have noted with curiosity the fact that her two best mates, one of whom was Harry Potter, were not by her side, and wondered at that. However, they would not be particularly concerned, which is the opposite of how Hermione felt at the time being. There was so much to worry about, nowadays. She had the strain of the timeturner and the worry of being found out, the immense workload, and, to top all, her two best mates were not speaking to her, on the account of a silly broomstick. Hermione heaved a dejected sigh, tears prickling in her eyes. She had just been trying to help, that was all. What if the broom _had _been sent by Sirius Black? What if Harry had tried to ride the broom, and had been killed? She never would have forgiven herself for her lack of action. Although she wished Harry would talk to her again, she was sure she had done the right thing in telling Professor McGonagall about Harry receiving the broom.

As she walked, not paying any attention, she failed to notice two boys walking and talking animatedly, school brooms slung over their shoulders, failing to notice her as well, until they crashed together. Ron fell on his bum; Hermione almost did as well, but Harry caught her with reflexes that spoke of his Seeker position. He gazed briefly at her, the glass of his spectacles glancing beams of sunlight every which way, before letting go of her quickly and looking away. Ron got up, dusting himself, before glaring at her, and stalking off, not sparing her another glance. Harry stared at her for a long moment, before rushing off after Ron.

Hermione stood there, watching them, until they disappeared from sight. She felt rooted to the spot, her arms stiff at her side, a blush spreading over her cheeks like spilled pumpkin juice over a white tablecloth, and tears welling in her eyes thickly, spreading evenly over her lashes, until, with a start, as if she had been electrocuted, she ran pell-mell the rest of the way to Hagrid's house sobbing so hard she could not clearly see.

She halted in front of his door, skidding due to the fact of her momentum, before hammering at his door frantically. Tears poured thick and fresh down her face, and she knew she looked frightful, due to her tangled hair around her face, having fallen out of her practical braid, her red puffy eyes, and the fact that tears were causing snot to drip from her nose and sent tracks down her cheeks. But she did not care.

The door opened, and as soon as Hagrid was visible, Hermione launched herself at him, hugging him around his waist and sobbing into his moleskin coat.

Hagrid seemed positively alarmed. "Hermione, what's wrong, eh? C'mon inside, will yeh?"

She sank into her usual chair at Hagrid's table, her tears slowing now. Hagrid bustled around making tea, and in minutes, he had a steaming mug and a plate of rock cakes in front of her. He sat down opposite her, and placed a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, eh?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and a long sip of tea to fortify her, before telling him about the broomstick.

He sat back in his chair. "Hmm. Well, yeh've done the righ' thing, Hermione. Ron an' Harry are goin' abou' this far too ligh'ly, downgradin' the danger, like."

Hermione sighed, putting her head down in her hands. "But I don't know what to do! I just wanted to help him…"

Hagrid frowned. "Abou' that…Harry don' normally do somethin' this thick, like. Sets me ter wonderin' why he's actin' like this ter you. Yeh are his bes' friend, after all."

Hermione sighed. "It's mainly Ron, keeping him fired up."

Hagrid nodded as if this explained everything. "Ron's a better kid than any lot, 'cept for you an' Harry. But he's got tha' Weasley redhead anger, like. Don't take too much to set him off, and their stubborn, like, too. Keep at their anger fer yonks."

Hermione shook her head dejectedly. "But why does it matter to _him_? Harry's the only one that has a right to be angry."

Hagrid spread his vast arms. "Eh, he's jus' lookin' out fer his friend, s'all. Feels it's his duty."

Hermione sniffed, and took another long sip of tea.

Hagrid patted her arm comfortingly. "They'll get o'er it, yeh'll see."

Hermione sighed again. "I suppose…but I won't relent. Harry could have died had he been allowed that broom. He could've crashed; there could have been a curse to cause him to fall."

All of a sudden, Hermione's voice was fierce and passionate. "I _won't _let him fall."

Hermione noted that a twinkle was in Hagrid's eye; the same he had last year when he saw Harry embracing Hermione.

"Aye, there's the lil' lioness we all know an' love."

With that, they had a more peaceful conversation, in which Hagrid tried to convince Hermione to drop some classes, and failed. But then, his effort was only half-hearted, with the knowledge that Hermione wouldn't dare drop a class.

_Fin._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Timeturner**

**An: Wotcher, guys. How are you all? I'm very sorry this chapter took so incredibly long, I've just started my senior year, and it's…hectic. So hectic! Anyways, I swear I'll make sure that never happens again, unless it's beyond my control. Also, erm, I meant for my last author's note to apply to chapter 8. I truly hope you guys did perceive chapter 8's author's note as funny. I never, ever meant it to be perceived as rude. Please forgive me, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_Continuez, mes amis._

Harry was confused. Utterly confused, as he sat next to Hermione, watching the entrance of the Whomping Willow, in the shade of a gently waving oak. He didn't understand any of this business with a time turner, or Hermione using it. It was hard enough to process the fact that a man everyone had thought dead was indeed alive and had been the one to betray Harry's parents, and that Sirius Black, a man on the run from the Dementors, and who had supposedly killed Pettigrew, was actually innocent. It was rather a lot to take in.

Harry glanced over at Hermione. She was perched on a rock, her legs drawn up to her chest, eyes narrowed as she apparently tried to work out what had all happened, like Harry. The wind lifted her curls slightly, causing her flowing t-shirt to ripple slightly. He had just finished telling her what he had seen when they were attacked by dementors, and she was probably thinking that over as well. He remembered with terror, her falling as the dementor took over, curled in a fetal position one the ground, tears glistening on her cheeks as her eyes closed. A dementor had swooped down on her, gripping her slack face in its slimy hands. Harry shot silver light at it, but more just replaced it, and he had eventually given into the pressure, and sunk into unknowing.

Just remembering it made shivers travel down his spine. He glanced over at Hermione, and wondered if the memory brought the same dread and terror to her. It certainly seemed so, judging by the fact she was biting her lip.

All thought was disrupted by the reappearance of themselves, and they immediately focused on their older selves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry gripped Hermione's hand, and they ran back to where Buckbeak was tied.

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder, and he was forced to look at her. It had been a while since they had talked at such a close range; indeed, Harry was dismayed to find she had grown slightly taller than him, but her brown-gold eyes were still close enough to his own for him to clearly see the worry in them.

"Harry, ooh, Harry! You shouldn't have cast the Patronus! What if someone other than yourself had seen?"

Harry shook her off gently. "Hermione, if I hadn't, we'd be dead now. Don't worry about it. Now c'mon, we've got to go get Sirius."

Hermione paled. "Harry…Harry…do we…really have to…to…ride Buckbeak?"

Harry was shocked to see Hermione, brave and brilliant, looked a little queasy.

He grinned. "What, not afraid you'll fall off like you did that broom in flying lessons?"

She scowled, but he was quite sure that _was _what she was thinking about.

He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Herms; I'll be there the whole time, you won't fall."

Looking a little better, she waited for Harry to scramble on to Buckbeak's back, and let him extend a hand to help pull her onto the Hippogriff, and she then proceeded to wrap her arms vise-like around his waist, burying her face into his back. Her long curls fell over his arms, tickling them slightly. Feeling stupid, and trying to ignore the throbbing feeling in his stomach that accompanied Hermione gripping him so hard, Harry dug his heels into the Hippogriff's side and snapped the rope he was using as reins, yelling, "Yah!"

The experience was beyond thrilling. He felt Hermione gripping him, her forehead against his neck, the wind whipping his hair back, he laughed once, out of pure thrill. Buckbeak seemed to know exactly where to go, and with swift, sure wings, guided them to Sirius Black's window, and Harry wasn't at all surprised when Hermione quickly slid off the Hippogriff, shivering, more out of fear than actual cold, he supposed. He wrapped an arm around her absent-mindedly as they bid hurried goodbyes with Sirius, before taking off for the infirmary, hands clasped as they ran.

_Fin. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Veelas and other attractive, angry females**

**An: 'Ello, m'dears! How are you all on this fine, fine day? I am sore; we did workouts in gym and then I came home and went walking with my mom. But! I am still going to write this! I forgot to mention, this is the first chapter of the 4****th**** book. *Devilish grin.* Now there will be even MORE Harmony moments! Last chapter was the last chapter for year 3, so don't be confused. Also, Harmony won that poll I posted on my profile, and so I wrote a Harmony one-shot. Thanks to all who voted; it is called 'Winter days in funny ways' for those who are interested. Heck; I might even make it a two-shot. We'll see. **

**EllaLewis: ****I KNOW! The last years of high school are busy busy busy! Thanks for you review, too! I'm glad my updates brighten your day, even if just a little. **

**Anonymous: ****Well, thank you very much! I think my problems with the person are done; they haven't tried contacting me again.**

**Thanks to everyone else, too! You guys are amazing! Now! On with the story!**

_Continuez._

Harry, his excitement growing in tenfold, mounted the steps of the Quidditch Arena. On his left, Ron chatted animatedly with the twins. Behind him, he heard Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Percy talking about what they thought the match would be like. Hermione was on his right, grinning in anticipation. Over the summer, he had had a growth spurt, so she was no longer taller than him. In fact, he was a tiny bit taller than her. Her hair had tamed somewhat, and she must have figured out sometime over the summer how to brush it correctly, after all these years. Now, it hung to her shoulder blades, curly and light brown upon first look, but he knew the tawny gold was hidden. He brown-amber eyes were bright with anticipation. He felt something stir inside of him, but he tried to ignore it.

In truth, he was a little confused about how he felt for Hermione. She was still his best mate; but somehow, now, when he looked at her, he felt stirrings in the pit of his stomach, similar to those he felt with Cho. But these felt different, somehow; stronger. He didn't know what they were, but they appeared every time he looked at her, saw her, or heard someone say her name. It wasn't painful, like it was with Cho; it certainly didn't make him do anything embarrassing, either. However, it was there, and it was confusing.

He almost didn't realize it when they reached the Top Box. He sat in his seat, Hermione next to him, and prepared for the game with mounting excitement.

It was exhilarating. He heard Hermione cheering herself hoarse all throughout the game. He also heard he exasperated comment as she heaved him away from the dancing Veela women. He did feel a touch guilty, but it was also fun in a rather daunting way to know he had made Hermione scowl, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she glared down at the Veelas. For a moment, she reminded Harry of a Veela herself.

When the game was over, they tromped back, singing the Irish national anthem loudly. Hermione had her arm linked through Harry's and was laughing loudly in between the stanzas of the song. Harry was too enthralled by this vision of Hermione that he didn't even try to sing along with the others. Hermione had a lovely voice, even though she was giggling after every sentence and singing much too loudly, but to Harry, it sounded great. Amazing, even.

When they got back to the tent, they chatted for a while before Ginny fell asleep at the table, and had to be carried to bed by Mr. Weasley. Harry went to his own bed, still laughing at the antics of the twins and the conversations had, his insides warm and glowing with the visions of Hermione laughing, and he fell asleep still smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was awoken by noise and confusion. He followed the rest of the Weasleys out of the tent, and ran into Hermione and Ginny. The twins took Ginny in between them, and Harry, grabbing Hermione by the arm and Ron by the scruff of his neck, plowed after them.

Naturally, they got separated. Harry was only thankful he still had his best friends with him. Ron shivered with fear, his wand lit beside slightly in front. Hermione clung to Harry's arm, her breathing ragged. Harry hugged her to his side, feeling a knot of cold dread, which intensified when the light from Ron's wand hit Draco Malfoy, leaning against a tree without a care in the world.

"You lot!" He called, sneering. "Better hurry, if you don't want them to get ahold of _her._" He nodded at Hermione, uncrossing his arms and coming closer slowly. "Imagine if she got put in the air with the rest of those muggles, being forced to show off her knickers. It would be quite a good laugh," He came closer, gazing at Hermione with a devilish glint in his eyes. "Might even be a good show."

Harry, patience tried by Malfoy's horrible suggestion, shoved him in the chest, and yelled furiously, "You stay away from her!"

Malfoy laughed, and began receding back into the shadows. "Fine, have it your way, Potter. But it'll be on you if she ends up on the cover of the Daily Prophet in just her knickers. Or dead," He added, grinning, and slipped off into the shadows.

Ron scowled after him. "Git."

But Harry was much more worried about Hermione. "I reckon Malfoy may be right Hermione. We need to get you further away from the chaos. It seems they're just troubling Muggles and Muggle-borns."

Looking terrified but stubborn, she nodded her assent, and they traveled deeper into the woods, neither seeming to notice their hands were clasped together, fingers wound around each others.

_Fin._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: You're so much better**

**An: Dunuhnuhnuhnuh! You say it's your birthday! Dunuhnuhnuhnuh! Gonna have a good time! That's right; today is my 18****th**** birthday! Yay! And what is a better birthday present than reading your sweet, sweet reviews, readers? Hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone! I'll try to post this quick; I have birthday plans with my family in the later. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Continuez._

Harry felt numb as he woke the next morning. The dorm was unusually cold; but, he noticed upon waking, none of his fellow Gryffindor roommates were there. Even Ron, whom Harry had always been able to count on, appeared to have abandoned him. Harry pummeled the bed in anger. How could Ron be so stupid as to think Harry wanted this?! Any fool should have been able to recognize he hadn't put his name into that cup!

Feeling rather sorry for himself, Harry pulled his clothes on, and prepared to exit the dorm, only to find Hermione standing there. Her hair was braided, and she looked flushed. In one hand she balanced a stack of toast; in another, a thermos of hot, strong tea. As it was the weekend, she wore a thick woolen sweater and a skirt and leggings. Harry felt he had never seen such a welcome sight.

"Harry," Hermione greeted him, pulling him down the stairs with her. "We need to talk."

Harry thought it was the understatement of the century. "Yeah, we do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was relieved to find that Hermione had accepted his story without question, and for a while they sat in companionable silence, eating their toast and sipping tea out of the thermos, a thick, red, woolen blanket flung over them as they sat in the grass under their favorite tree, watching the giant squid.

Finally, she wiped the crumbs from the toast off of her shirt, and turned towards Harry with a businesslike expression. "I talked to Ron earlier, and from the looks of it, he isn't very pleased with you. What happened?" Harry noticed a few strands of her hair had fallen out of its neat plait, and concentrated on them for a moment before answering.

"I don't bloody know why, Hermione. Ron's just being a great stupid prat. It's like, I dunno, he thinks I put my name in the Goblet of Fire for attention."

Harry looked away, and was so angry at the injustice of it all that he almost missed Hermione's quiet, "That _is_ what he thinks."

Harry whirled around to face Hermione. "What?"

She sighed, looking tired and forlorn. "He does think you're doing this for attention, Harry, and he thinks you're betraying him. You know how insecure he is. He's always felt like he's been pushed aside, while you've gotten all the attention."

Harry chucked the remains of his toast into the lake angrily. "So he wants more attention, does he? He wants to be famous for somehow surviving a psychopath's attack when he was a baby, an attack that killed his parents? He wants to be famous because said psychopath had unsuccessfully tried to kill him time and again after? WELL HE CAN BLOODY WELL HAVE IT, DAMMIT!"

For a moment there was silence, punctuated by Harry rapid and harsh breathing. Finally, Hermione said, in a small voice,

"He doesn't see it that way, Harry. He just knows that, where ever you go, people know your name. He want's that."

Harry shook his head. "Well, he can take it, take it all. _I don't want to be the Boy Who Lived._"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "If only it were that easy."

"Maybe it is," said Harry, fiercely. "Maybe, the world will get lucky and I'll _die _in one of the challenges."

For a while they just stared at each other, until it was broken by a loud sob from Hermione, who flung herself on Harry, knocking the thermos over into the grass.

"Harry, don't talk like that, don't you _dare _talk like that. You will not fail; you are so much better than what everyone thinks. You're my best friend, Harry. So please, don't talk like that!"

Taken by surprise, and feeling more than a little guilty, Harry hugged Hermione, muttering. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I…I didn't mean it."

They remained embracing for a while, oblivious to everything, even the fact that they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron muttered angrily all the way back to his dorm, blind with anger. The first person he ran into was Ginny.

"Hi, Ron!" She piped, grinning.

"Gin," said Ron urgently. "You're good friends with Hermione, right?"

"Yes…" replied Ginny slowly, rather alarmed at the urgency in her brother's voice.

"Did she tell you if she's going out with Harry?" Ron said, without preamble.

Ginny paled. "No! Why do you think they're going out? Did they…"

Ron shook his head. "No, but they were embracing by the lake. Looked pretty cozy, if you ask me. D'you know anyone who may know if they are going out?"

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Well, Lavender Brown would probably know. She always does, and she's always taken a special interest in Harry and Hermione, anyways, because Harry is already famous, and Hermione's never really shown any interest in boys. If anyone should know, it's her."

Ro nodded at his sis, and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found himself skidding to a halt in front of a rather surprised looking Lavender Brown in the library.

"What is it, Ron?" She asked, batting her eyelashes coyly. She had always had an interest in the youngest male Weasley.

"Hullo, Lavender." Ron replied wearily, sinking into the chair across from Lavender. "So, I have a question."

Lavender grinned, tossing her hair and leaning forward slightly.

"Ooh, a question? Do ask."

"Are Harry and Hermione going out?"

Rather taken aback, Lavender blinked. "Nooo…not that I know of. If I'm correct, which I think I am, Harry has a crush on Cho Chang, and Hermione _still _hasn't shown any interest in anyone." She sighed. "It's _soo _frustrating. But why do you think they might be going out?"

Ron got up. He may not be very happy with Harry and Hermione, but he certainly wasn't going to spill anything to Lavender Brown, the resident gossip queen.

Avoiding her eyes, he shrugged. "No reason." And fled to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving a slightly crestfallen Lavender, with nothing good to gossip about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ron paced his dorm, dozens of moments from the last almost four years overloaded his brain, all featuring Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione laughing together, Harry and Hermione helping each other on homework, Harry and Hermione hugging…

Suddenly, Ron stopped dead in horror. For in that moment, he was sure; sure that his two best mates fancied each other, even if they didn't know it yet.

_Fin._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Risks and Rewards

An: I'm quite sorry this took so long to upload. I've been very busy with school work and have had a fair share of drama crop up that I've had to cope with, thus rendering me unable to even think of writing. But, alas, after three months or so, I present you with….an update! Enjoy! Please review if you have the time, I love hearing what you have to say about a new chapter. Also, as it's been a while, you may or may not want to look over the older chapters just to refresh your memory on what's going on.

_Continuez_

As the first challenge approached, Harry became even more anxious and on edge, which was not helped by the fact that nearly everyone in the school resented him, even his best mate. The only people he had were Neville and Hermione, and while he was grateful to them for staying faithful to him, he did miss being with Ron. To top it all, that Rita Skeeter had been publishing a great deal of lies about Hermione and him in her rubbish of a news article, and now everyone had even more ammunition to tease Harry with, and Ron had more to be angry with Harry at. He didn't understand why everyone believed the article; didn't they see they were obviously just friends? Also, he didn't understand why so many people made fun of him over it. It's not like there would be anything _wrong _with it if he actually was going out with Hermione….

…but at this point, he had to shake his head vigorously to clear the thought before it could be finished, as his stomach was already starting to flip. He snuck a glance at Hermione to see if she had noticed anything, but mercifully, she seemed oblivious, and was instead searching through her bag as they walked briskly to class. Harry wanted to look away, but he found he couldn't. Something about the way her thick, brown curls bounced to the middle of her back, the copper strands catching the light, or perhaps it was her light brown, nearly amber eyes turned to look at him….

Jumping in realization that he had been caught, Harry quickly turned away, but Hermione caught on anyways. "Harry, is something the matter?" she asked in confusion. Harry shook his head quickly, refusing to look at her, furious at himself. _Why _couldn't he think straight with her around? _Why? _After all, she was his best mate. He shouldn't feel this way around her!

Soon, too soon, in Harry's opinion, they were outside Potions class. He snuck a glance at Ron, who was standing with Seamus and Dean. He refused to even look at Harry. Feeling upset yet resigned, Harry then turned his attention to where a group of Slytherins stood, tittering over something. As soon as they spotted Harry, Malfoy strutted out from the middle of the group, waving something over his head. "Like them, Potter?" he sneered. "We made them just for you!" He threw one at Harry's feet, and Harry's stomach twisted in fury as he read the button's message from where it lay on the cold, damp stone floor:

**Support Cedric Diggory!**

As he watched, the message changed to,

**Potter stinks!**

The majority of the Slytherins burst into gales of laughter at the pathetic, weak joke. A few stood apart from the group and didn't appear to think the buttons very funny, but they were very few. His fellow Gryffindors, while not laughing, did not come to his rescue either.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and looked straight ahead stonily. "Just ignore them, Harry," she sniffed primly.

Malfoy grinned devilishly. "Want one Granger? But don't touch my hand; see, I just washed it, and I don't want Mudblood germs on it." The Slytherins laughed heartily, except the small group Harry noticed before, who just rolled their eyes.

Without even really knowing what he was doing, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "You take it back, you ferret!"

Beside him, Hermione grabbed his arm and whimpered, "No, Harry! You'll get into trouble!"

Malfoy had his wand out to, and sneered at Harry. "Listen to your little girlfriend, Potter!"

Harry shot a curse at the same time Malfoy did. Unfortunately, they both missed. Harry hit Goyle, and Malfoy hit…

"Hermione!" Harry yelped, and rushed to her side. He was vaguely aware of Ron doing the same. She was whimpering in pain, her hand covering her mouth. Harry whirled around to face Malfoy angrily. "What did you do to her?!"

Malfoy sneered, completely ignoring his so-called "friend", who was yelling in pain and covering his face. "Oh, you'll see, Potter."

Suddenly, in a whirl of black, Snape was there, surveying the scene with pitiless black eyes. "What happened here?"

Malfoy immediately put on a pleading face. "Potter cursed Goyle, sir!" He pointed at Goyle.

Snape turned to Harry. "Potter…" he growled.

"But sir," Ron protested, "Malfoy cursed Hermione!" He turned back towards Hermione, tugging at her hand. "C'mon, 'Mione, show him!"

Harry was breathless as Hermione reluctantly pulled her hand away, revealing rapidly growing front teeth. The group of Slytherins Malfoy led burst into laughter. The Gryffindors gasped. Harry felt as if he had had the air knocked from his lungs. But Snape, with a cruel glitter in his soulless eyes, merely said, in a cold voice, "I see no difference."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, and before anyone could even move she was running down the hall, sobbing loudly, he brown curls bouncing. But something perhaps more astonishing than Hermione running from class was the fact that, despite their ongoing quarrel, Ron and Harry acted as one and began yelling insult after insult at Snape.

Harry wasn't sure what Ron said, but he was sure it went along the lines of what he said, which was calling Snape an overgrown, greasy, unfair, cruel, hideous, bat-like git. He was also quite sure that, while Snape probably did not hear the individual insults, he got the general idea of what he was being called.

"Detention," he said calmly, in barely a whisper. "See me after class." He swept off into the classroom, the rest of the class following behind, most of the Slytherins still tittering over what had happened. Ron and Harry were the last to enter. For a split second, Ron, opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, but then decided against it, and hurried into class. Harry had no choice but to follow him.

_What a miserable start to a miserable class, _Harry thought, as he settled himself at his desk. One thing made him happy, at least. At least the insult Malfoy, and Snape, for that matter, had been avenged, if only partially. Filled with the fierce pride this gave him, he began setting up for class.

_Fin._

**Thank you for reading, please review if you have the time. Geez. As much as I love Snape, I **_**hated **_**how he acted in this particular situation. Ugg.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Good Luck

Hello, guys. Soo I'm writing this quite quickly after my last update, partly because I figure I owe it to you guys, considering how long it took to present you with the last update, and partly because I'm waiting for my computer to finish its full system scan, as every time I've been using the internet, a message saying 'object error' pops up, and, as it's annoying as hell and worrying, I decided to look it up. Well, apparently, it means my computer has a virus. -_- Fun….hopefully it gets solved quickly before any of my files gets compromised. Anyways….enjoy this update! And thanks for the lovely reviews….I missed you guys!

_Continuez, mes amis_

Before Harry could even register what was happening, the day of the first challenge was upon him and he was heading down to the makeshift arena set up, his stomach flipping in fear. All he seemed to be able to think of was the dragons. He sincerely hoped Professor Moody's advice worked. He was a tiny bit suspicious of his motives, but not nearly as suspicious of him as he was Mr. Bagman. Besides, he probably just felt sorry for Harry, seeing as how he was the youngest champion, and had not entered himself…or perhaps he just wanted a Gryffindor champion. Regardless, the advice seemed pretty good to Harry. He just hoped it would work. It should, as he and Hermione had been practicing for hours last night trying to get it right.

Harry, despite how sleepy the practice had made him, smiled at the memory. Hermione was an amazing teacher. She was very patient, even when he would snap at her in frustration. Not to mention she had given up on sleeping to help him out. She was truly an amazing friend. Harry knew he was lucky to have the clever witch as his friend. He had given her much cause to turn her back on him, over the years, but she hadn't, instead staying right by his side through everything. And to that, he was truly grateful. He just hoped someday he would get a chance to be a half as good a friend to her as she was to him.

Lost in his thoughts, he soon found himself outside of the Champion's tent. Taking a deep breath, he pushed aside the tent flap and entered.

It was quite warm and cozy in then tent, and all the other champions were there already. Harry was pleased to see that they too, despite their older age and generally more experience, seemed nervous as well. They all had the green tint Harry was sure he had and were fidgeting in some way. He walked closer to the fire and within a minute of him being there, the judges came.

The whole meeting was lost in a blur to Harry, who was much too lost in his own nervousness to care about his surroundings. He was only aware of the fact that he had to collect the egg, and how bloody typical; he got the most vicious dragon. The judges left and Harry so wished he could follow. As he couldn't, he settled himself near the tent flap, feeling very queasy. No sooner had he settled himself that he heard a sharp, "Psst! Psst!" Curious, Harry lifted the flap to see Hermione's anxious face.

As soon as he saw her, his queasiness disappeared. It did not seem the same for Hermione, who looked twice as nervous when she saw him.

"Hermione, what is it? The competition's about to start. If the judges find you back here…."

She bit her lip, and looked over Harry's shoulder. Harry too turned to look. Thankfully, none of the other champions seemed to notice them, probably lost in their own thoughts. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Harry, I just…just wanted to wish you….good luck….oh, Harry!" At that, she pushed aside the tent flap, flinging her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he felt as if a huge pressure was blocking his airways, and somehow he didn't think it was simply his old nervousness returning to him. If the other champions hadn't noticed them before, they did now.

"Oh, Harry, _please _be careful!" She whispered into his neck.

It took a while for Harry to speak past the huge pressure in his lungs, but eventually he was able to squeak out, "I…I will, Hermione."

She pulled away, yet her arms were still around his neck, his around her waist. She stared into his eyes with her anxious brown, and his stomach flipped worse than ever.

_C'mon, Harry. Do something, _his mind seemed to chant. _You might die. So you ought to tell her how you feel, or at least show her!_

_She's just a friend! _The other part of his mind argued back.

Deciding the other part of his mind was the more logical, he gently released Hermione.

"I'll be okay, 'Mione. I promise."

She left, and, stomach again twisting, this time having nothing to do with nervousness, he settled himself on a chair by the fire, staring into it, wondering what on bloody earth had just happened.

As Hermione walked back to the stands, she couldn't help feeling a little crestfallen.

_He was going to kiss you!_ Part of her mind said shrilly. _You should have gone along with it!_

_He was __**not **__going to kiss me, _the other part of her mind argued. _He's just a friend! Anyways, he fancies Cho Chang._

_Oh, so he's just a friend? _The first part of her mind retorted. _Then why does he always seem so nervous around you? He acts the same way around Cho….well, perhaps a little more like a prat around her, spilling things and such, but he gets the same glint in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, around you! And don't act like you don't fancy him; your stomach flips and you blush every time he's around! Face it, Hermione; you feel just the same way about him that you feel about Ron and that Viktor Krum, just a whole lot stronger!_

_I do not fancy him! _The other part of her mind replied, sounding frantic in her head. _And he doesn't fancy me either. We're just friends, that's all! And…yes, I do fancy Ron a little bit, and that Viktor is a touch intriguing, but I don't fancy Harry that way!_

Before the other part of her mind could retort, she was at her seat next to Ron, and refused to continue the ridiculous argument in her mind. She did _not _fancy Harry. And so, her stomach still flipping in anxiety, she turned her attention to the challenge.

Harry grinned like a maniac on his way back to the castle. Why shouldn't he? He had gotten past the challenge alive; won it, even. More importantly, his two best mates were at his side, everything back to normal. Ron was being perfectly pleasant now, but, if he wasn't lying to himself, what made him most pleased was Hermione gripping his hand, smiling widely, and looking at him with admiring eyes. Really, if he had not won and Ron had not come back as his friend, that's all he would have needed to make him happy anyways; Hermione holding his hand, smiling at him with admiration in her eyes. There was another party in the common room, and she never left his side, smiling and laughing the whole time.

As he went to bed that night, her eyes, filled with admiration, were the last thing he saw in his head before he closed his own.

_Fin. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Change

An: Hello, dearies. Hope you have all had a wonderful day. This update will be quite short, but never to worry, as soon as I post this I'll be working on the next one and it usually only takes around 30 minutes for me to write these, once I set my mind to it, this particular one even less. I just thought this moment much too cute to not write, even if it really can't be much expanded on. So please enjoy, and expect that the next update will come later tonight.

_Continuez, mes amis._

As soon as Ron brought up the issue of Hermione's changed teeth, Harry too noticed it. Her smile was quite different than what he remembered, and he had seen her smile countless times over the years. Her teeth were much straighter now, and a great deal smaller.

"Oh, you remember when that git Malfoy cursed me, don't you?"

Ron and Harry nodded slowly, unsure where this was going.

Hermione's grin became even more mischievous, and she wound a brown curl around her finger. "Well, Madam Pomfrey gave me a mirror and began shrinking them, telling me to stop her when they returned to normal. And…well, I just let her….carry on, for a bit."

Ron grinned slowly in realization at what their friend had done. Holding up a hand for her to smack, he said, "Alright, 'Mione! Never thought you'd have it in you."

Harry too grinned, but he felt a bit of dissatisfaction he couldn't quite place. They continued on to the Common Room in silence.

However, just short of the door, Harry stopped Hermione. "A word?" He muttered in her ear. Looking concerned, perhaps by his tone, she nodded, and said lightly to Ron, "Go on ahead. We'll catch up."

For some reason, Ron's eyes darted between the two of them, looking suspicious. He hesitated at the door. "Are you…sure? You lot will be back in soon, right?"

Hermione looked at Harry, and there was a pause before he realized they were waiting for his say. "Oh…oh yeah, of course! Sure thing." Ron still looked suspicious, but ducked through the portrait anyways.

As soon as Harry was sure Ron was safely in the Common Room, he grabbed Hermione's hand, (Accompanying the annoyingly persistent twist of his stomach, but he had gotten more or less used to it; after all, it had been present for about a year now.) ,and pulled her into a small alcove near the portrait.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. The alcove was quite tiny, forcing the pair to stand quite close together. Harry noted in some small part of his mind that held insignificant, trivial information that he had had yet another growth spurt, as Hermione now came up to his eyes. She also smelled like roses. _It's very hot in this alcove, _Harry thought, _too hot for almost Christmas, at any rate. That's probably why I can feel my face getting all red…probably. _

"Hermione, I…" His voice came out as a squeak, and he cleared his throat, feeling sweat on his palms for some reason. Must be the heat. "Hermione, I…"

She tilted her eyes at him, her beautiful, nearly amber eyes. "Yes, Harry?"

He cleared his throat again, wiping his palms off on his pants, and took a deep breath to compose himself, inwardly cursing. _Why _was he acting so bloody stupid around her? She was _Hermione, _for Merlin's sake! Not Cho Chang! Hermione!

"Hermione, why'd you shrink your teeth?"

She looked surprised at the question. For the first time, Harry really looked at her. She had a peach blush on her cheeks; she must have felt the heat in the alcove too. Her brown curls were free, swinging around her shoulders to the middle of her back.

"Well, you know Harry. They were so…large, and buckish." She shrugged. "They were ugly. Why d'you ask?"

Harry, in complete surprise, said in confusion, "But…but Hermione, no part of you is ugly."

Hermione slowly smiled at him. "Well, thanks, Harry. That's…That's really nice. Thank you."

She moved away from him, heading back to the portrait, but, at the last possible second, she paused, and, without turning around, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him along after her.

Unbeknownst to the pair, they had been watched the whole time by the youngest Weasley, who had been perched on stairs hidden in the shadows right across from the alcove. Her eyes were filled with tears. She had been curious for about a month or so about the two of them, after Ron had asked her if they were going out. She had spied on them for that past month, making mental notes of their behavior. If she had had any doubt before now about the two fancying each other, she didn't now. It was clear the two were crazy about each other! They had the same blush in their cheeks that she had every time she looked at Harry, the same admiring eyes. And the way they always seemed to gravitate to each other…! Ginny wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye and gave a melancholy sigh. She found she couldn't be angry at either of them. It was a long shot anyhow. Getting up, she wiped her tears and ambled over to the portrait hole, filled with a sort of resignation. Oh well. If she couldn't have Harry, at least Hermione would.

_Fin._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Yule Ball

An: Hello, everyone! I know I said this was going to be posted yesterday, but it's a very hard yet very exciting chapter to write, as it's about Yule Ball. Also, it's (excuse my language; I wouldn't say it if I didn't feel it was necessary.) going to be a long ass chapter, at least for me, so grab a snack or some tunes and enjoy! Also, note that it will be going more off of the movie version of the Yule Ball; I like how Hermione and Harry interacted more in it. Also, how do you guys like the new story description? Please review! You guys leave amazing reviews; I love to read them.

_Continuez, mes amis._

It was official; Harry was going to hate Yule Ball. Firstly, it meant he was surrounded by giggling crowds of girls, and he somehow had to find a date among them. Second, his first choice, Cho, was already going with someone. Third, it seemed it would be a very dull night.

However, his brain argued a fourth reason; Hermione too had been asked to the Ball. Part of him believed what Ron believed, that she hadn't been asked, but for different reasons; Hermione had never been the type to enjoy things like dressing up, or large crowds, or loud music, or anything that really seemed to be associated with what Yule Ball seemed to be all about. But part of him thought she _had _beenasked, and that worried him. _I mean, what if they try something with her? What if it's a real git? _His mind worried. _Or even worse; what if he's really nice and handsome and cool, and she falls for him? _That was just as worrisome; maybe even more.

Harry shook his head vigorously, confused and mad at himself. What was it to him who Hermione might like or might possibly in the near future go out with? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

In a whirlwind of events Harry didn't much want to think of, it was the night of Yule Ball, and he was in his room getting ready. His date would be Parvati, Ron's Padma. Ron was next to the mirror, nattering on about his hideous dress robes or about how he felt sorry for dateless Hermione, probably alone in her room, crying her eyes out. Harry sighed, straitening his dress robes uncomfortably. He didn't much fancy dressing up.

Soon, too soon, it was time to go down and met their dates. Parvati looked very nice, but, if he was being honest, Harry was much too distracted to pay much attention to her. Ron's date Padma seemed rather disappointed with Ron, and kept making faces behind his back at her sister. Parvati gave her an encouraging smile, and Padma reluctantly took Ron's arm, wincing as he pulled her roughly through the doors, his ears bright red.

Harry watched the other couples come in silently with Parvati. Ginny, wearing a floral dress, was standing next to Neville, who waved as they went in. Ginny just stared at the ground. Harry spotted Krum out of the corner of his eye, waiting in the shadows near Parvati and Harry, presumably for his date. Parvati eyed him interestedly, and Harry remembered seeing her with the group of girls who hero-worshipped Krum once or twice. Krum paid no mind to her, instead keeping his eyes fixed on the staircase.

Lavender came in, wearing a short purple dress and clutching the arm of Seamus, who looked just as unwilling as Harry to be there. Lavender and Parvati squealed and began chattering nonstop with each other when they spotted one another. Harry and Seamus nodded at each other.

Eventually, they left. Cho came, and Harry felt his stomach clench uncomfortably and his face go red. She looked gorgeous as always, and he felt a flash of jealous rage to see that she had come with none other than Cedric Diggory. Harry turned away, angry and jealous. If only he had plucked up the courage to ask her a little sooner…!

Cho and Cedric stood beside Harry and Parvati slightly in front of Krum, and nodded and smiled at Parvati and Harry. Harry nodded back, even though what he really wanted to was drive a fist into pretty-boy Diggory's face.

Fleur flounced in on the arm of a boy Harry didn't really know, who looked stunned at being the lucky one able to attend the Ball with none other than Fleur Delacour. Fleur looked amazing as usual, and he was sure Ron would be drooling at the mouth when he finally saw her, but, personally, Harry didn't think her near as attractive as Cho was. They stood on Harry's other side, and Fleur shot a rather jealous look at Cho, and then sniffed, turning around to her date, nose in the air primly.

The last few couples were walking through the door now, and it seemed the only person they were waiting for was Krum's date.

They didn't have to wait long. A beautiful girl Harry didn't recognize descended down the stairs, blushing prettily. Harry assumed she was probably a Beauxbaton's girl, and turned his attention back to Cho, but was distracted by Parvati sucking a deep breath, and gasping out, "She looks _beautiful!_" Harry turned to look at who she was talking about….

…..and had to gasp as well. It was…_Hermione. _But it wasn't the Hermione he had known for four years; no, this Hermione was much different. Her bushy hair was smooth and sleek, the curls pinned in an elegant knot at the back of her head. She wore flowing periwinkle blue dress robes that looked beautiful against her skin and hair and brought out her eyes, which were framed by thick, long lashes. She wore simple pearl earrings, but otherwise no other jewelry. Her best feature, however, was her smile. She grinned, shyly, yes, but it was a grin, which created dimples in her rose-blushed cheeks. It could be so nice because of her shrunken teeth, now as normal sized as anyone's, but Harry thought it was perhaps just her smile, regardless of her teeth size, as opposed to Fleur's bored and haughty pout or Cho's unsure half-smile. Regardless, the girl was Hermione…and she was beautiful. And then, at the moment, Harry was hit with a revelation; Hermione far surpassed what other's thought of her, as plain or even pretty; she was, as Parvati put it, beautiful.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her in awe as she shyly walked past the other couples, shooting an excited grin at Parvati and Harry as she walked by. Krum came out of the shadows, meeting Hermione halfway. She extended a hand, and he took it, kissing it lightly before gently linking arms with her. He couldn't stop staring at her, even when Professor McGonagall came in, ushering them into the Great Hall. He vaguely saw Ron staring at Hermione with narrowed eyes, but just as quickly returned his attention to Hermione.

He wasn't the only one. Krum's eyes never left her face, and most of the crowd seemed to be staring in awe at Hermione, even the teachers. She wasn't even a champion, yet all attention was on her.

Harry heard music start, and, jumping slightly, he began awkwardly waltzing with Parvati, who looked rather miffed, perhaps because he kept ogling at Hermione, or perhaps because ogling at Hermione caused him to step on Parvati's toes quite a few times.

Mercifully, the song ended quickly. Harry pulled Parvati by the arm to a small table, as the other couples poured onto the dance floor. He caught a glimpse of Malfoy, accompanied by a frilly-gowned Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy's mouth was hanging open in awe, his eyes wide, as he stared at Hermione. Harry thought he saw him drooling. Pansy looked extremely put off by this, and stared at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

Hermione seemed oblivious to people's reactions to her. She remained on the dance floor, swaying and talking animatedly with Krum. Harry sat next to Parvati, who seemed put off that Harry did not want to dance with her. They were soon joined by Ron and Padma. The girls sat together, throwing angry glances at the boys. Ron and Harry paid them no mind, both staring at Hermione, Ron with arms crossed and eyes narrowed, clearly angry and on edge, Harry, his head rested on his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, staring at Hermione resignedly. He could did not feel anger at Krum like he did with Cedric, rather a melancholy admiration. Apparently, Krum had plucked up the courage before him.

Almost as soon as the thought entered his head, he shook it out, bewildered. Where had that come from? It's not like Harry had planned on asking Hermione; indeed, it had been Ron's idea, and that was for him to go with Hermione, Harry with Ginny. But now it was too late, even if it had been thought of in the first place.

A boy from Beauxbaton's came over, asking Parvati to dance. Harry vaguely heard her ask, "Harry, d'you mind?" But he was much too busy staring at Hermione to answer her back. "O, never mind," she snapped, and stalked off to the dance floor with the boy, and within a minute one of the boy's friends came for Padma, and they too left for the dance floor. They never once looked back.

Within a few songs, Krum left, and Hermione came over to Harry and Ron, beaming, fanning her face. She sat in between them. "Rather warm in here, isn't it?" She asked breathlessly. "Viktor's gone to get drinks, would you care to join us?"

"Oh, has he?" Ron snarled suddenly. "Well, that's wonderful! Go have drinks with _Vicky._"

Hermione stared at him, looking puzzled, before turning to Harry. "What's his problem?"

Ron spoke before Harry got the chance. "My _problem_," Ron hissed venomously, "Is that you're consorting with the enemy!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "The-the enemy? Ronald Weasley, what are you going on about?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Viktor knows you're one of Harry's best friends. Evidently, he's trying to get in good with you so you'll give him details on Harry, so he can win!"

Hermione stopped smiling and looked very angry. "Ronald Weasley, how dare you! We've never once talked about Harry, or the competition, for that matter!" She blushed. "If you…must know…he- he asked me while I was studying in the library. He said he would've asked me sooner, but he couldn't pluck up the courage." She gave a bashful smile.

"Whatever." Ron said, getting up, stalking over to the doors.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione yelled, but it did no good. Ron had already stalked out the door.

She sighed, slumping in her seat. "What did I do wrong?"

Harry sighed, speaking for the first time since she had gotten there. "Nothing, Hermione, you didn't do anything wrong."

She turned towards him, a pleading look in her eyes. "Harry, you know I would never betray you like Ron seems to believe, right?"

"Of course I do, 'Mione." Harry answered immediately. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in his head. If he couldn't trust anyone, he could trust Hermione. He was sure of that.

There was silence for a moment. A slower song came on, and taken by instinct alone, rather than thought, he turned to Hermione. "Wanna dance?"

He didn't even feel stupid about it. She was his friend, and it was dance, so why shouldn't he? He felt a tiny bit awkward, but not too much. Hermione was a friend.

She looked surprised, but nodded. He took her hand, feeling his stomach flip. He hoped his hands didn't feel sweaty to her; hers didn't. They were smooth and soft. They walked onto the dance floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, and they began slowly swaying to the music. It was nice. There was no pressure, no awkwardness, no need to impress. Just two friends, swaying under the full moon ceiling of the Great Hall.

Harry cleared his throat, staring down at the beautiful girl he was dancing with, his best friend, Hermione. She smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful, Hermione, truly."

She smiled again, looking down, blushing. "Thank you, Harry. That's very kind of you. You look very nice as well."

The song ended, becoming much faster, but they didn't stop gently swaying. Harry was relieved that he hadn't yet stepped on her toes.

"Hermione, I hope you don't believe what Ron said. I trust you, and I have no reason to believe Krum would be that dishonest."

She smiled at him, looking grateful and relieved. "Thanks, Harry. I was worried you'd take what Ron said seriously. But it's true; he hasn't even mentioned the competition. "

"Yeah…." Grinning mischievously, he said, "So…what do you guys talk about?"

"Oh, this and that," Hermione answered, blushing. "He isn't much of a talker. I respect that, though. He could just as easily be as big a git as Malfoy, what with all his fame."

Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable, managed to stutter out, "So…so has he…are you guys…you know…going out?"

She smiled, biting her lip. "Uhm, we weren't…but while we were dancing, he asked me to go steady with him. And…I said yes." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "D'you…are you….d'you think I did the right thing?"

Harry felt rather sad, yet resigned. This time, he didn't even try to disguise it. He should have thought of asking Hermione to the Ball, at least before Krum got the chance. "Yeah, I do. Krum's a lucky guy, you know. The luckiest."

Hermione's sunny smile imprinted itself in his memories; he never did forget it.

Dumbledore watched the young friends slowly sway to the music, his eyes twinkling.

"They'd make a good pair, would they not?" He asked of his closest friend, Minerva.

"Albus, who are you trying to play matchmaker with now?" She responded playfully, smiling. She was used to the older man always trying to set people up….including her and a number of other gentleman, which usually ended quite badly for Albus.

Albus nodded at Hermione and Harry. Minerva gasped.

"Albus, surely…"

"Come now, Minerva," Dumbledore said lightly. "Can you not see their connection?" He dipped the contents of his goblet back into his throat, and continued, "Besides, I would have thought you'd be pleased to see them together, what with the pair of them being your favorite students since Lily and James."

Minerva waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, hush, Albus, you know I don't pick favorites. And even if I did, I would not dare to meddle in their personal affairs. Albus, I sincerely hope you are not planning some half-brained attempt to set them up; it would be extremely ungainly of you."

Albus smiled, his eyes never leaving the couple. "Oh, come now, Minerva, you know me. I would never manipulate someone in that way."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course not, Albus." She said sarcastically.

But she too could see it. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter seemed to be the only ones who could not. She wondered if that would ever change. If she wasn't lying to herself, she hoped it did. She gave a half-smile. Truth was, she did pick favorites, and she would love to see her two favorites together.

_Fin._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Whispers and Murmurs**

**An: Hello, guys. Long time no see, I know, but if you've read my other story update, you'll know some things have come up and I haven't much been in the writing mood, or any other mood besides a sad one. Ah, well, that has numbed now, and I figure now is as good a time as any to get back on my feet, writing wise, at least. Hope you enjoy this chapter; it's merely a fluffy filler chapter, and not based off of any particular scene in the book or movie, so you're totally able to skip it. But tell me…do you really want to? ;)**

A week after Yule Ball, and it might as well have been the day before, Harry thought, as he weaved himself around a group of giggling, squealing girls, who went silent as he passed, and then shrieked loudly after he was past them. He felt his face burn. He really didn't understand girls. Not at all.

"They all fancy you, you know. That's why they're acting like that."

Harry turned to look at his best mate, who had fallen in step beside of him. She was clutching her Potions book, her messy curls pulled back in an untamed bun, her uniform baggy and neat, no jewelry and no makeup, and it was hard to believe this was the same girl he had seen hardly a week ago at Yule Ball, with her elegant dressrobes and beautiful smile. Indeed, the very memory of her like that caused warm tingles in Harry's stomach, but he had to admit, the Hermione beside him, in the flesh, caused much more powerful stirrings.

"Oh, no, they don't. It's just because, I'm, well, you know." Harry sighed and licked his lips. Besides, so what if they liked him? Cho didn't, and neither did Herm…..no, no, he would not let himself think like that.

Hermione grinned. "Oh, sure they do. Trust me, I'd know; I'm a girl too. They fancy you, alright."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay. Assume they do. That doesn't mean I like any of them! Or _know _them. So it doesn't matter."

Hermione nodded pensively. "Yes, that is true. You know, you're very wise for your age, Harry. If only those girls could see this side of you rather than your Boy-who-Lived title, and they'd _really _fancy you."

_Like me, _her brain whispered, but she ignored it.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry grinned sheepishly at his best mate.

Hermione bumped his shoulder, and the gesture sent warm tingles aflutter in both of the teen's stomachs.

"What're friends for?" She asked, grinning. She then grabbed his hand, quite boldly, surprising both Harry, herself, and the few students around them, and pulled him after her to class.

"For how brilliant those two are, they really aren't very observant." Parvati murmured into her friend Lavender's ear, who was busy adjusting her makeup from where the pair stood off to the side of the corridor, where Hermione and Harry had just passed.

"What d'you mean," Lavender murmured distractedly back, smoothing an eyebrow and pursing her lips.

"Well, Hermione and Harry just had a total flirt-fest, and didn't notice that a whole number of people saw it, including me, Ron, who went red about the ears and stalked off, Ginny, who blushed and looked down, poor girl, you know she's had her eyes on Harry _forever, _and I saw Dumbledore smile an walk back to his office, talking to McGonagall about something or other. What d'you make of it?"

Lavender's head snapped up, and she stamped a foot. "The _best _gossip to happen since Yule Ball occurred right in front of me, and I _missed _it?" She grabbed her friend's hand and pranced down the hall, flipping her blonde hair over one shoulder. "Ooh, this is _great! _Best news all day! They are so_ cute _together!"

Off the pair went, unaware that a chuckling Dumbledore had heard every word, along with his deputy.

He turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "_Now _d'you believe the pair fancy each other?"

_Fin. _


End file.
